world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080814rilsetvsheral
languidLachesis (GM) We are beginning game. -------- SAMI Libby has asked you to meet her in the SPARRING ROOM before the match WHO ELSE WOULD LIKE TO BE HANGING OUT Ryspor Ryspor would. Dina moi Seriad MEEE Nate I guess Sami Sami arrives, dark circles under her eyes from how little she's been sleeping lately. Seriad Sleep is for the week. MC Kate will, if only to pick up the pieces of Rilset to feed to him a week ago. Ryspor charming as always languidLachesis (GM) Libby is standing in a corner of the room, chewing her lip. Dina can i use my omniscience pen to find out who wins and then win a ton of money by betting on them with everybody Sami Sami looks around the room and spots Libby, giving a half-hearted wave of recognition before walking over to join her. "Hey. You wanted to see me?" languidLachesis (GM) Libby crosses her arms and whispers. "The Horrorterrors have come through on that Bargain." Sami Sami's eyes widen in understanding. Her heart starts beating faster. "Oh god. I don't know if I'm ready..." she rubs the back of her neck, looking stressed. "...to see what they did. To see what I didn't account for. To see how I fucked up." "Is she....here?" languidLachesis (GM) Libby nods. "No. She's not. They're about to install the bubble. I'll be with you the whole time." She offers her hand in a rare gesture of friendship. Sami Sami looks at her in surprise for a second, then accepts the hand. She's still frowning, but she looks more resolute. "Okay. I can't put this off. I owe it to her to be there." She sighs, closes her eyes, and hangs her head. "...whoever she ends up being." languidLachesis (GM) Everyone in the room, roll a Will check please. Ryspor Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Sami Rolling 4dF+4 ( ) +4 = 3 Seriad Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Sami It's always been her +4. Dina Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 Nate Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 MC Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) everyone who got below five You feel a chill pass up your spine. Everyone who got 1 or less you break out in a terrified sweat MC MC Kate shivers slightly. Ryspor Ryspor begins hyperventilating and silently looks around the room, locating the exit to reassure himself. Dina "oof, is it cold in here or what?" languidLachesis (GM) As SOMETHING passes through the room, it reveals two figures, laying on the floor and laughing. Seriad Seriad frowns, "Uh..." languidLachesis (GM) Beau, Jack, You're up. Sami SHIIIIIIIIIT Seriad kek MY TRUE LOVE HERALD EAT A DICK JACKS BACK Sami Sami begins to hyperventilate in horror. "No..." Jack Jack sits up and looks at the party. Seriad "UH! UHUHUHUHUHUH" Beau The young man chuckles as he lifts himself up from the floor Jack Jack 's eyes are blank white Dina "AHH" Ryspor Ryspor sneaks a glance at Doir, then goes back to staring unblinkingly at JAck. Beau "Ohoh! That was a good one Jackie!" Jack "sup.jpg" Nate "THE FUCK, IS GOING, ON?" Dina Dina takes out her gun. "DONT MOVE!" Beau He looks up and looks at the party Seriad "NO. NOPE." Sami "Oh god. What have I done?!" Seriad "I refuse." "I refuse to believe this is real." languidLachesis (GM) Libby shrugs. "I told you there was a price." Beau He looks around, chuckling slightly, until he sees Sami Jack WERE_YOU_EXPECTING_MAYBE_THE_EASTER_BUNNY Beau "...S-Sami...?" Ryspor "I can safely say none of us were expecting either of you." Sami "...Beau." Dina Dina spins around in place. "shitfuckshitfuckwhatdowedooo" Seriad Back on my timeline YOU WERE STAN! Nate "YOU SHOULD, BE DEAD" Jack OH_YEAH_I_DID_NOT_GET_TO_KILL_THAT_ONE stupidbutler.gif Dina "FINAL BATTLE TWO ELECTRIC BOOGALOO" Beau Beau runs forward, grabbing Sami's shoulders completely ignoring everyone's screams Seriad "I don't know how to react." Sami Sami's expression is blank. She's having trouble even dealing with anything that's going on. Beau "Sami is it really you!?" Seriad "I think I need an adult." Ryspor "Except perhaps for Sami," Ryspor says thoughtfully, remembering a certain conversation. Jack I_AM_AN_ADULT Dina "DO WE SHOOT HIM CAN WE KILL GHOSTS" MC MC Kate Sighs. Seriad "But Ghosts can't touch us!" Beau "I thought you had..." Sami Sami looks at Beau with an expression halfway between horror and sadness Nate "SAMI, YOU FUCKED UP, REAL BAD, THIS TIME" Sami "...Beau." Dina "HERALD! HERALD! OH MY GOD HERALD HELP US" Beau His face morphs to one of horror, remembering... that day Dina Dina inches towards Jack and gets the Everclear ready. Beau He releases Sami, and backs up slowly Meouet Meouet comes in with starbucks. Sami "And....Jack." Jack Jack stretches languidly, then cracks his neck. "OH_GREAT_NOW_BOW_BOW_IS_GONNA_FREAK_OUT_TOO" Sami Hahahaha. Meouet for best teammate. Ryspor "You're late, " Ryspor says, not taking his eyes off of Jack. languidLachesis (GM) Libby lets go of Sami's hand. "I think you've got this." Sami She stares at Jack with hard eyes. Seriad "So... Jack isn't killing us..." "That means this is fake as shit right?" Beau He shakes is head and grasps his shoulders, then chuckles lightly Sami "So what are you planning to do, now that you're back?" Nate "you know, what? fuck this, so fucking hard" Dina "psst, nate" "nate lets fuckin kill him dead again" Sami "Are we going to have to go through all that BULLSHIT, AGAIN?!" Tears are in her eyes. Jack Jack nods at Meouet in acknowledgement, then glances at Sami. "OH_COME_OFF_IT. YOU_GUYS_WON_ALREADY. ALSO_WON_WAS_IN_VERY SARCASTIC QUOTATIONS. OR_IT_WOULD_BE_IF_I_DID_THAT. Dina "so are you just gonna be like the weird family member kinda villain now or" Sami "What? So now it's just supposed to be 'let bygones be bygones?!' After all you DID?!" Meouet "I'm not going to say I told you so... But I warned you." Seriad "This is... What the fuuuuuck." Sami Sami's head hangs. "I know Meouet." MC MC Kate stands up and walks closer to Jack. Dina "um, i think im gonna call the herald" Beau "A-Anyway uh... I know you all must be kinda shocked to see me... and him..." Dina "hey beau, whend you become a boy?" Seriad "You are a human boy!" Dina "do you want a henshin pen" Beau "I've been... born this way?" MC Kate: "He's already dead guys." She turns to Jack. "What was your timeline like?" Jack I_MEAN_ITS_KIND_OF_STUPID_TO_TRY_KILLING_YOU_AT_THIS_POINT. DYING_GIVES_YOU_PERSPECTIVE_ON_THESE_KIND_OF_THINGS. Dina "this isnt the time for lady gaga" Seriad A SEXY human boy Beau "I'm a little confused at the question" Jack IM_FROM_THIS_TIMELINE. Sami Sami sighs. Meouet "What is this timeline?" Sami "This isn't your timeline, Beau. You're not my Beau. I'm not your Sami." Nate Nate is using Doir as a human shield right now "GO AWAY! EVIL!" Sami Her voice is hollow and pained. MC "So you're our Jack. I see. You were a bitch to kill if I may say. Good work." Beau "Wh... What...?" Sami "The Horrorterrors said your memories are almost identical to my Beau's....but you're not....her." She puts emphasis on the last pronoun. Dina "nate is touching me willingly :D" Jack TO_BAD_I_COULDNT_DO_IT MC Kate shrugs. "Maybe next time." Jack BUT_HEY_NOW_I_HAVE_FRONT_ROW_SEATS_TO_YOUR_ABSOLUTELY_AMAZING_FUCKUP Meouet Meouet sips coffee. Seriad "You tried dot... uh... what is it you say? jpag?" Jack DONT_SUPPOSE_YOU_HAVE_POPCORN Nate "oh, feel free, to kill all, these assholes, then" Meouet "Popcorn is in the lunchbay" MC "I might be able to find some." Dina "ooh, jack, ooh ooh, can you teach me how to hack" "also go to jail" Jack I_REALLY_DONT_KNOW_HOW_THAT_WORKS. ASK_THE_FUCKING_GEARFAG. Beau He looks horrified at what Sami said. "What... Sami what are you talking about... I'm the same Beau I've always been..." Dina "whos the gearfag" "are you talking about hephaustus" Jack YEAH_LETS_GO_WITH_THAT. Dina "okay if its not him..." Jack I_AM_GLAD_TO_SEE_YOU_HAVE_NOT_GOTTEN_ANY_LESS_RETARDED. Dina "is it kate? is kate the gearfag?" "im glad to see you havent gotten a fashion sense either" Sami "The Horrorterrors said my Beau was gone....so far gone they couldn't reach her." she sounds a million miles away, like she's not even fully here anymore. "I didn't want to accept the deal, because, you know, you're not the Beau who I had all those memories with..." she blinks away a few tears. Meouet "Save your breath, Jack. They're never going to ask the questions they actually want answers to." Jack YEAH_WHAT_THE_ACTUALLY_PRETTY_ATRACTIVE_FOR_A_TROLL_THING SAID Sami "...but my will got weak. And..." Sami sighs. "...they told me that your Sami made you a promise, too. To protect you. And I thought about seeing you again....and I....accepted." Nate "sse you're, still an ass" *see Dina "so we're not gonna like" Meouet "You're not my gender. And apparently your culture is sexist as fuck. Nice compliment though." Dina "punish him" Beau "Yeah... you made that promise and I promised right back..." Dina "for killing like all of our friends and trying to kill us" Seriad "I am slightly offended." MC Kate: "Well this is quite the clusterfuck we have here, Jack." She Sighs. "How'd you get so good at time, anyway?" Beau He looks like he's about to break down then and there Dina Dina turns to Beau and hugs him. "beauuuuu :D" "was i a girl in your universe. omg." Jack I_DID_NOT_THINK_YOU_THINGS_REALLY_HAD_A_GENDER. IT_SEEMS_PRETTY_SILLY_CONSIDERING_YOUR_BIOLOGY. Beau "No you were just as male and sometimes female as you are here" Dina "woo!" Meouet Meouet waves Jack off and pulls out a book, leaning against a wall. languidLachesis (GM) Libby wanders over beside Meouet, and pulls out her own book. Jack OUCH_SHE_IS_A_FROSTY_ONE. Sami "I'm glad you're back, Beau. And that coming back didn't....hurt you, or anything. I was so scared it would." Ryspor "We have divergent secondary sex characteristics to determine gender, such as rumblespheres." MC MC Kate sighs, since she's not getting an answer out of Jack. Nate "BOOORING" Jack YEAH_BUT_I_MEAN_WHAT_IS_THE_POINT. SEEMS_VISTIGEL. Sami Her voice sounds pained. "Even if you're not my Beau." Jack EVEN_AFTER_DISECTING_MY_PET_TROLL_I_REALLY_DIDNT_GET_IT. Dina Dina shuffles over to Jack and takes out a flask of piss. "lol jack hey jack" Jack PROBABLY_BECAUSE_I_NEVER_LEVELED_UP_MEDICINE. Ryspor He shrugs. "You'd have to ask someone better versed in early troll culture, and I fear they died in the apocalypse." Jack MAYBE_DISECT_IS_THE_WRONG_WRD_FOR_IT Meouet Meouet cringes hearing him refer to Nullar that way. Dina "jack youre really looking quite sour. maybe urine a lot of stress." MC Kate: "Welp." She turns and walks toward Meouet and Libby and sits down next to them. Beau "I-I see... well uh... Sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted... Sami..." Jack IS_THERE_A_WORD_FOR_CHOPPING_A_CREATURE_UP_BECAUSE_ITS_FUN_AND_YOUR_A_LITTLE_CURIOUS Ryspor "Murder?" Ryspor says drily. Sami "It's not your fault, Beau. I knew what I was getting us into." Dina "can ghosts interact with fluids?" Nate "science?" Jack SCIENCE. YEAH> Meouet "Having fun, Kate?" Sami "C'mon. Sit with me. I'll try to catch you up on what you've missed while Rilset fights the Herald." MC "It's a clusterfuck, and I'm not going to monopolize Beau's time right now." Sami "And you can tell me about what happened in yours." Meouet "That's kind of you. This is Sami's mess." Beau He seems happy at the offer and agrees happily. "Sounds nice, but uh, why are they fighting?" Kate "I was just hoping to get some info out of Jack about time, but he's insufferable as usual." languidLachesis (GM) Libby smirks at Kate's comment. "You seem surprised." Sami "Rilset is dating Scarlet, and the Herald is some sort of sexist pig." "But I don't think it's to the death. So hopefully things will be okay either way." Kate "I guess I shouldn't be. You're right." Meouet "THE MOST SEXIST PORCINE ENTITY IN THE INCIPISPHERE" Dina "question: does pouring piss on someone count as judicial punishment" Sami Sami nods at Meouet's comment. Meouet Meouet catches herself and calms down. Sami "What she said." Beau "Ah I see" Dina "because ive got three points (you dirty whore) but im thinking of making that four points, or maybe nine points" Kate Kate pats Meouets leg to calm her down. "We'll sort him out." Sami "Actually, pretty much all the girls except the twinks kind of want to kick him in the 'Genetic Depositories' right now." Nate "you missed, LOSAC" Jack HERALD_WAS_ALWAYS_A_TOOL. languidLachesis (GM) Libby raises her eyebrow at Kate's affection on her moirail. Dina "dont say that about spacecop" Jack IF_YOU_GUYS_NEVER_TRIED_TO_GET_HIM_TO_FIGHT_ME. PROBABLY_WOULD_HAVE_LET_HIM_STAY_AS_THE_MAIL_BITCH Dina "spacecop sheriff herald is the best" "except for the sexism part. hes gotta work on that." Sami Sami winces at Jack's comments. "I don't know how to deal with him." Dina "im his deputy!" Sami "You're....friends with him now? Did he not kill you in that timeline?" languidLachesis (GM) "Speaking of the Herald, someone should send for Scarlet and Rilset." Kate Kate looks up at Libby. "Don't mind me, Libby." She removes her hand in a 'nothing to see here' manner. Jack YOU_KNOW_WHAT_THE_WORST_THING_ABOUT_BEING_DEAD_IS. NOT_NEEDING_TO_EAT. thelittlethings.jpg Nate Nate puts away the sandwich he's been eating the whole time then he realized this is Jack and starts eating again, loudly Beau "I mean...We were both dead so..." Dina "but like. seriously. are we just gonna let him off with a slap on the wrist" Ryspor "I'm not entirely sure what we could do to him at this point, in all honesty." Jack WHAT_IS_THE_POINT_OF_KILLING_ME_DINA. LIKE_REALLY. Dina "justice? revenge? i dunno" Beau he shrugs. "Not really friends" Dina "i kind of want to throw piss on you again, for funsies" Seriad "Can we kill that which is already dead?" Dina "maybe steal your wallet" "i mean take as evidence" Jack YEAH_I_THINK_I_CAN_TECHNICALLY_DIE. I_THINK. WHEN_I_WAS_FRESHLY_DEAD_I_KILLED_A_FEW_DEAD_PEOPLE_BUT_IT_WAS_REALLY_BORING. Sami "What are we supposed to do, Dina? Kill him again? We couldn't do it without suffering even more losses even if it were possible." "I don't know....I'm just too tired. If Jack is not actively killing us anymore....whatever." Seriad "Still a dick even in the afterlife." Dina "if we kill him again, he might get stuck back in the afterlife" Jack DEATH_TAKES_THE_FUNNY_OUT_OF_ULTRA_VIOLENCE_REALLY. I_WAS_KIND_OF_FUCKED_UP_WASNT_I Seriad "Do you go to the Afterlife afterlife?" Nate "YOU THINK?" Seriad "Just a lil bit." Dina "yeah you were a dick" Sami She sighs. "Welcome to the Ark Jack. I hope I don't regret not trying to murder you right here and now." Jack mybad.mp3 Dina "what were you doing anyway?" Sami She slumps down on one of the bleachers, looking like she's been runover by a truck. Dina "like what was your whole motive for that thing?" Jack I_WANTED_TO_SAVE_THE_UNIVERSE_FROM_YOUR_GROUPS_FUCKTARDERY Dina "i nearly destroyed it like a little while ago" "lol" languidLachesis (GM) Libby sighs and takes out her communications device, contacting Scarlet. Jack BUT_LOOKS_LIKE_YOU_ARE_ALL_REALLY_COMMITED_TO_IT_NOW. SO_GUESS_I_AM_JUST_GOING_TO_WATCH Seriad "We're dumb but not THAT dumb!: languidLachesis (GM) SO @ RC: Come up to the sparring room. Bring your pet. Seriad "Okay maybe we are." "But still." Nate "i'm just, following orders" Meouet "Pardon us for not trusting someone who habitually took body parts and lives from us. We're cool now." Scarlet Scarlet checks her device in her room, then rolls over and nudges Rilset. "Come on. It's time." Jack I_GUESS_I_AM_GOING_TO_SEE_IF_I_CAN_GO_FIND_POPCORN. LATER_NERDS Dina "bye...?" Seriad "My hand healed up! Even though, I guess since I died it was never broken? Unless damage and pain from my waking bod carries over...?" "Bye I... guess." Meouet "Foodbay. Three blocks down." Dina "what the fuck" Meouet "To the left" Beau Beau sits down next to Sami, trying to give her some space, since she seemed pretty down Ryspor "Well," Ryspor says, watching him go. "That was quite definitely something." Sami "Did you ever find Butler in your timeline, Beau? He saved me on LOGAT when Jack almost killed me." Dina "seriously, is no one else against letting him go free?!" Sami "It was actually the last thing I ever said to my Beau." Her eyes are watering again. Seriad "If you care so much why don't you do it Doir." "We don't want to die." Sami "I don't know how he'll react to you being a boy....but we could go look for him if you want later." Dina "dude he was the main freakin villain hes probably gonna slit your throat in your sleep" Seriad "A risk I'm willing to take. Dying in my sleep isn't as bad as what else he can do." Sami "Maybe he's still there." Rilset Rilset rolls of the bed, rising to his feet. Yawning, he changes into his armor slowly, putting in a fresh battery pack. He offers a hand to Scarlet. "Let's get this nonsense over with, so that we may focus on more...pleasant matters," he says with a smile. Dina "and no one else kinda worried about the fact that he just said we're gonna destroy the universe or something?" Sami "We already did, Doir. What do you think the Scratch was?" Scarlet Scarlet rolls her eyes. "I'll meet you up there." She leaves, and heads for the sparring room. Dina "no, i mean, i think he meant all of reality" Sami Sami's voice is hopeless again. languidLachesis (GM) Let's pick positions, kids. Sami Bleachers. Seriad I will be joining Sami Ryspor Bleachers as well. Dina Bleachers, near Nate :3 Kate Wherever meouet goes. Nate bleachers, away from Doir Beau da bleachers Kate Kate sighs. "I'm not looking forward to this cockfight." Sami "Cock is right." Sami rolls her eyes. Beau "No I didn't see him. It would be nice to see him again. Although I guess it won't exactly be a simple reunion" Sami "No. No it won't." She sighs. "But it's not your fault. It's mine. I'm sure he'll understand." Rilset Rilset enters the room, checking the battery packs on his knives as he walks. He pays little attention to those in the bleachers. Seriad "Go RIlset!" Seriad warps back into the room, accompanied by a half dozen prospitions carrying heraldic banners Dina "hey herald, jack is back! so after this fight, not sure if youre gonna like, wanna do anything about that" Sami "Good lord, what a dick." Seriad "Such a smug bastard." Kate Kate sighs so hard. Beau "I see what you mean..." Good Evening Heroes. Dina "jack! superevil villain! here! back! nobody cares? fucking damnit!" Nate "is it, evening?" This...seems a mighty small arena for a battle. Seriad "Doir, you were like, his best friend! You're the only one talking about killing him right now." Seriad shouts to Doir Dina "THE ANTAGONIST IS BACK." "GODDAMNIT." Dina seems entirely focused on his upcoming duel Nate "Shhh, if we're gonna, kill him, we need to not, alert him, first" Seriad T_T Rilset "It is a duel. This space should suffice." Rilset puts in the last battery pack, placing it upon his armor. "Are you prepared, then?" Dina "wait, are you talking about killing jack, or...?" Nate "perhaps" Beau "This seems so unnecessary..." The terms have been agreed upon. Let us not stand on ceremony overly long languidLachesis (GM) languidLachesis (GM) gestures to the Herald and Rilset. "Are you both prepared?" Sami "It is. Completely unnecessary." She sighs. "He and Maenam were so happy together until Jack made him back into such a huge shitbag." Seriad "I wonder if he was ALWAYS a dickbag..." Seriad draws his mighty AMIRITE RAZOR and his BULWARK OF GNO'YUU. One the prospitions places the helm attop his formitable gleaming armor Rilset "I am," Rilset says harshly. A bit of foam is beginning to form around his mouth. He grips the Subtle Knife tightly. Scarlet Scarlet leans over and places a kiss on Rilset's cheek, then steps aside. Show me a good fight, do not disgrace your lady fair. Rilset Rilset simply glares in response. languidLachesis (GM) Libby nods. "Begin." Athletics from both of you. languidLachesis (GM) relents and allows his opponent to make the first move. okay Rilset, you're first. Rilset Hefting the Subtle Knife for a moment, Rilset throws it at Herald's right hand. Rolling 4df+10 ( ) +10 = 10 languidLachesis (GM) Herald? languidLachesis (GM) will attempt to parry with his shield Rolling 4df+10 ( ) +10 = 11 Using the Bulwark of Gno'yuu's power okay Rilset, you take 8 physical stress A fine stroke! Herald it's your turn. languidLachesis (GM) goes on the offensive, feinting multiple times before lunging from behind his shield Rolling 4df+10 ( ) +10 = 7 Rilset? Rilset Rilset pries a knife off of his armor, shifting to the right and attempting to parry Herald's strike. Rolling 4df+10 ( ) +10 = 12 languidLachesis (GM) You successfully parry, Rilset. languidLachesis (GM) whistles in appreciation as his sword is deflected by the much smaller dagger Sami "Wow. A God Tier Knight of Space is a force to be reckoned with." Rilset Rilset calls up the Void, focusing his attention upon the Herald's sword. Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 9 Beau "Indeed it is. I wish I could train myself to that level of power" Sami "Did you Godtier in your Time Line?" languidLachesis (GM) Herald, your sword gains the aspect: Faded Reality. Rilset, it's your turn. Rilset Gritting his teeth, Rilset throws the dagger in hand again at the Herald's right hand, invoking An Eye For An Eye. Rolling 4df+18 ( ) +18 = 18 Sami Holy crap. Seriad Damn son Sami Sami's eyes go wide. "Wow! I never realized Rilset was so strong!" Meouet Meouet gasps. Seriad Sami now has the hots for Rilset. languidLachesis (GM) Herald? Herald will attempt to dodge Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 8 Herald, you have 10 physical stress incoming. Rilset Drawing upon the Void, and invoking both God Tier and Legendary Void Weapon, Rilset channels his power to attack Herald???s right hand. Rolling 4df+11 ( ) +11 = 10 Rilset invokes Knight of Space in defense, surely this is blackest sorcery languidLachesis (GM) so... Eight? oh whoops roll your Will, Herald Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 8 Beau "The Rilset in this timeline sure has gotten a hold of his classpect!" He says in admiration languidLachesis (GM) Herald takes 18 physical stress, and gains the aspect Faded Reality. Sami "Yeah. Everyone godtiered in the fight against Jack, except me and Seriad. But I guess Rilset hasn't been wasting his time." "Even though it's new to him." Seriad "We can't even fly." Sami She looks a little bummed. "The you on this side didn't have a chance to learn how to user her powers." And you asked for a handicap? You seem to be a worthy opponent...may I stop playing around? Seriad "And we aren't immortal." Sami "I can fly, Seriad." Seriad "No, I mean without the aid of an alchemized tool." Sami "Yeah. I know. I can fly just using Breath. So could Balish." languidLachesis (GM) Herald, it's your turn. Sami "But there's the matter of STYLE. A Witch really ought to ride a broom." Using a free action to speak with non social attack Rilset Rilset breaths heavily, glaring at Herald. "You would seek to break our agreement already? Is this what your vaunted honor is worth then? I have dealt you but a single blow!" So be it. Rilset uses his Space power to simultaneously expand the dimensions of himself and the enviroment. For the extra physique, bonus to physical stress damage etc languidLachesis (GM) roll space. Invoking Aspect Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 7 languidLachesis (GM) is now a giant, yet his movements seem fluid and quick as they were at his normal size. "Come then. Break yourself upon me troll!" Okay, Rilset, you're up. Rilset Rilset stares up at the Herald for a moment, before tearing another knife from his armor and sending it flying towards the giant's head. He invokes The Sweetest Meat. Rolling 4df+12 ( ) +12 = 13 languidLachesis (GM) Herald, how will you avoid? Using Parry this time with his shield, using it's size enchancement aspect Rolling 4df+12 ( ) +12 = 11 Rilset overcomes the parry, with 2 physical stress incoming Alright Rilset, are you rolling Void? Rilset Rilset calls upon the power of the Void, sending it after the path of the knife. He invokes God Tier. Rolling 4df+9 ( ) +9 = 10 languidLachesis (GM) Herald, roll Will to resist. Herald won't resist Are you sure? this will inflict Insubstantial. A knight of space need not be physical to destroy his foes Very well. Herald takes 12 physical stress, and gains the aspect "Insubstantial". He can no longer deal physical stress. Ryspor Ryspor looks on in awe, reaching up to touch his scalp where his horn once was subconsciously. Seriad "Whoa." Beau "Incredible..." Beau will without another word use his space power to shrink Rilset's armor, hoping to crush his foe inside his own carbon fiber armor languidLachesis (GM) Roll Space Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 5 Rerolling using godtier Very well. Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 8 Rilset, roll physique. to resist Rilset Invoking Legendary Void Armor. Rolling 4df+10 ( ) +10 = 9 How many fate points do you have bruh? languidLachesis (GM) He has 6 that's his last 1 Rilset That is the last one. You still stand...but how long can you endure? Show me your strength. Meouet Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 languidLachesis (GM) Rilset, your turn. Meouet Meouet sighs and continues watching. Beau "How much longer can either of them last? They must be running low on strength by now..." Rilset Without a word, Rilset reaches over his left shoulder, removing another knife, before hurling it at the Herald's chest. Rolling 4df+10 ( ) +10 = 12 Sami "I don't know. Twinks always manage to surprise me with what they're capable of." languidLachesis (GM) Herald? languidLachesis (GM) moves his shield to parry, invoking again Rolling 4df+12 ( ) +12 = 13 Activating the shield again Very well. Rilset, you take 10 physical stress, after the Armor reduction. Speaking of armor reduction... languidLachesis (GM) continues to use space to crush Rilset in his armor Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 10 Rilset, roll physique. Rilset Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 9 Do you think you can defeat me in a battle of attrictian? Your stimulants have given you vigor. But they can not give you a Valorous Soul! languidLachesis (GM) Rilset, you take 1 physical stress from the armor beginning to crush you. It's your turn, Rilset. Rilset Rilset snarls at the constricting sensation, before snatching another knife from his chest, and sending it towards the Herald. Rolling 4df+10 ( ) +10 = 11 languidLachesis (GM) Herald? languidLachesis (GM) parries. Rolling 4df+12 ( ) +12 = 12 With the shield? languidLachesis (GM) sends yet another dagger into Rilset's back with Gno'yuu Okay, Rilset, you take 9 physical stress. Scarlet Scarlet raises her hands to her mouth to stifle a shriek. You're very clever...getting me to agree to spare you humiliation, and loading everything on a powerful attack. Ryspor Ryspor tenses, ready to move if necessary but showing no signs of hostility quite yet. But you lack a warriors spirit. Do you yield! Dina Dina grumbles about this being a waste of time and continues idly watching. Beau "Oh dear..." Seriad "I believe in you Rilset!" Sami "Ouch. He'll feel that one in the morning." Nate "WOOO! BLOODSHED!" Do not mock your comrade. He is brave beyond knowing for standing before me at all. Dina "this is a complete waste of time and resources but ooh look at the people fighting wow so entertained" Rilset Rilset takes the Severe Consequence Ravaged Back and Minor Consequence Slightly Squished, as well a one point of physical stress. Nate "bravery is, a good way, to end up, dead" Dina "and so is letting the villain go scot-free but fuck it" Rilset "Never!" Rilset roars, focusing the Void upon Herald. "Be Not!" Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) Herald? languidLachesis (GM) parries with his blade rather then his shield Ah straight void attack? Will it is Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) feels the icy tendrils of nothing eat at him Herald will take 1 point of physical stress. Libby steps forward. "Herald... if he hits you like that again, you'll cease to exist." Kate Kate looks at Meouet and raises her eyebrows. Kate looks to libby, having taken his minor consequence "Fading away" Kate looks at Rilset, then over at Scarlet. languidLachesis (GM) It's Herald's turn. Meouet "Hrm..." Kate "That'd solve a major problem." Kate 's hand glows with the space symbol as he glares down at Rilset again. He sighs and closes his hand. "You win the day." Ryspor Ryspor relaxes, sighing in relief. Dina "oh rilset won how surprising wow im so surprised at that outcome" Rilset Rilset continues to glare up at him for a moment, before falling to both knee, panting. Kate Kate sighs, glad that ordeal is over. Scarlet Scarlet runs over and puts her arms around Rilset, checking his injuries. Seriad seriad cheers "Good game, or fight or whatever." Kate "Rilset, would you like to be healed?" Kate switches to his Lion's Roar Stance with a mighty bellow. Claws rip from his armor as his eyes for a moment take on a wild look. Healing him from his voidy afflictions Kate closes his eyes for a full minute, forcing the bloodlust of the stance from his system. Dina Dina snaps a picture. "ooh, totally setting that as a background" Ryspor Ryspor tenses again, drawing his spear, but makes no move to attack, seeing the Herald exercise restraint. Sami "I'd be celebrating more if Herald were backing down because Scarlet chose Rilset than because Rilset won her as a prize in a fight. But I guess a win's a win." Sami sighs. Rilset Rilset shakes his head, before decaptolging a slice of meat. "No," he says wearily. "No, I simply must rest. Please." He struggles to his feet, leaning upon Scarlet heavily. Dina "hey herald, you sane again? jack is back!" You misunderstood my intentions from the begining, Lady Sami. This was not about winning a prize, it never was. "jack! jack! cmon! the evil guy! please, for christs sake, someone else care?" Scarlet Scarlet nods, and glances at the others. "I'm taking him back to my rooms." Sami Sami rolls her eyes. Kate Kate does the more powerful eyeroll. Dina "what about justice? space cops? come on!" Sami 2x eyeroll combob. Seriad "What's a Jack?" I must thank you, Rilset son of Layers. Kate "Suit yourself, Rilset." She makes her way back over to where she was. You have taught me a valuble lesson today. Rilset Rilset looks up tiredly. "The folly of fighting to posses one who does not want you? Or not to limit yourself with foolish hanicaps?" Kate "Hopefully the former." Justice is a blade against evil. Honor is a shield against the darkness. But verily...Mercy is but a chain. Nate "that's, ominous" Kate Kate wheels around looking at Herald. Dina "welp, that sounds villainous" Beau "I am still confused on the purpose of that combat. But it was an impressive display of strength." Dina "great, now we have two evil twinks just hanging around. amazing." Ryspor Ryspor is getting kind of tired of all this tensing and untensing. Nate "only 2?" Nate has replaced his trouble with "Let not mercy stand in the way of justice." Sami Fun. Seriad slowclap.gif Thanks to you, I will now be a much more effective knight then I ever was in the past. Now your lover awaits thee, do not keep her waiting Dina "mercy makes you good herald! dont become the lawful evil!" Scarlet Scarlet chides Rilset. "You're injured. Stop trying to chastise people and let's get you cleaned up and bandaged." Dina "oh, fuck it, why do i bother" Sami "So what do you intend to do now, Herald?" Dina "go evil, who fucking cares, nothing i say will stop you" Ryspor Ryspor steps forward hurriedly. "Ah, Herald, there is something I wish to discuss with you, if you have the time." Fear not Dina, my heart is ever pure. Nate "go to, disneyland?" Only the wicked deserve my blade. Dina "are you going to kill anyone who gets a speeding ticket now?" Seriad "hahah. Fuck." Sami "Wait, I know this one. 'Only the wicked deserve my blade,' and the list of what counts as 'wicked' grows ever longer with each passing day?" Nate "well, I should be, going" Sami "I read enough Dragonlance to know what happened to Istar." Rilset Rilset simply looks at Herald a moment, before turning away. "As you wish, love," he says tiredly. Dina "i smell a villain forming. seriously. you will be a villain." Nonsense Lady Sami...why do you speak so ill of me. "i am calling it right the fuck now." Sami DAILY REMINDER: Sami reads fantasy books! "It's nothing personal Herald. The universe is rotten." Kate debating freezing him in time right now and just getting everyone to stab him til he dies Dina "EVERYONES SEEN THIS PATH OF VILLAINY PLAY OUT MULTIPLE TIMES IN VARIOUS MEDIA. DONT DO IT HERALD." DO IT There will be a brighter day ahead, I assure you. We will create it together. Nate "nah, shits fucked" Sami "Yeah. Sure." She sounds weary. "Gray skies are gonna clear up and all that." Beau "I guess I won't be filled in on why that happened but... thanks for your optimism Herald?" Dina "no you wont! your morals will break down to the point where you will eventually be like jack THE GUY WHO IS IN HERE RIGHT NOW BY THE WAY and we'll have to fight you for the good of everyone!" That's the Spirit Sami! Seriad "Doir, if it makes you feel any better, if they try and kill anyone I'll let you say 'I told you so'." Without the distraction of pinning over my unrequited love, I am sure...things are going to be better. Dina "start of darkness! slipping into evil!" Ryspor ryspor would like to ask herald for a favor of sorts if you didn't see that GeTe (I didn't see it) thought so i'll say it again Ryspor walks forward hurriedly. "Ah, Herald, I would like to speak with you about something, if you have the time." I will belay deliveriny knightly justice to some imps for you, fellow hero of space Sami "Yeah, tell me how that works out for you Herald." Sami sighs. Dina Dina turns to Nate. "i suddenly understand why you want to kill everyone here, man." Sami That was in response to the "unrequited love" thing. Nate "you don't, know the half, of it" Ryspor "Many thanks." He bows, then continues. "I was simply wondering if you would be willing to give me some advice on better usage of my Space powers in combat, given your considerable prowess with the aspect." languidLachesis (GM) ok guys, I'm calling session Feel free to RP here or in private things :) Ryspor k Sami "Beau? I'm going to go to the library to get back to my studies. But if you'd like to talk more, you can come." She sighs. "Unless you want to catch up with the others." I will gladly train you...but be warned...it is not gentle. And if you die, you do submit to a warriors burial? Seriad "Welp, I'm going to nap. Later guys," Ryspor "I hope it does not come to that, but I do." I won't leave a single scrap to decay shamefully, you have my word as a knight Seriad Seriad heads toward the exit Ryspor "I am...grateful, I believe." Dina Dina detransforms and storms off to her/his room. Beau "I'd love to talk with you Sami!" He follows her with a pep in his step. It seemed the duel at excited him a little, even if he still didn't know why it happened. Your first lesson will be in 40 hours time, but for now...I must battle the wicked HUZZAH! Beau disappears